Rubalt
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = }} is a soldier from Universe 10 and a member of Team Universe 10. Appearance Rubalt is a muscular humanoid being with reddish skin and black dreadlocks. His brutish face has two square teeth sticking out from his lower jaw. He wears a tight, sleeveless blue shirt with black pants, purple shoes, golden armbands, and a red belt with a golden buckle. Personality He is brave enough to make a last stand alongside Obuni, against Piccolo and Gohan. While fighting Piccolo he was arrogant throughout the battle. When Universe 10 was being erased, he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Biography Background Rubalt is a soldier who has survived the fierce fires of war. Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Rubalt is one of ten warriors chosen to represent Team Universe 10 in the Tournament of Power. When Kale was about to fire her Blaster Meteor in rage, Rubalt is seen standing in awe alongside Bollarator and Bikal. He was then briefly seen squaring off against Monna. Later with Obni at his side as the final members of Universe 10, they attack Piccolo and Gohan, with Rubalt talking Piccolo and appearing to be significantly more powerful then the Namekian as Piccolo was barely able to keep up with him or mount any kind of attack. Having knocked Piccolo away Piccolo suddenly begins to fire wildly around Rubalt to which he begins to mock him. Piccolo laughs at him and tells him he only wanted to make things easier by cutting him off, and Rubalt notices he is surrounded by hundreds of Ki Blasts. Piccolo then attacks him with the Hellzone Grenade, totally obliterating Rubalt which allows Piccolo to casually walk up to his near lifeless body and easily blast him out of the ring. thumb|Rubalt and Obni getting erased When Universe 10 is totally eliminated from the tournament, Rubalt seems to more or less accept his fate, sitting dejectedly in the stands with the rest of his fellow doomed compatriots as they are all erased from existence along with their entire universe. Rubalt is later revived with the rest of Universe 10 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power In the anime, Rubalt was capable of knocking around Piccolo with relative ease but failed to inflict any serious damage to the Namekian. Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade was able to defeat him. Piccolo then knocked him out of the arena with an energy wave. In the manga, Rubalt chose to challenge Android 17 after seeing him easily take down Murisarm, 17 was able to catch his punch and then proceeded to hit him with two heavy blows, almost ringing out Rubalt. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasuhiro Mamiya *Funimation dub: Gabe Kunda *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Rodrigo Araújo **Portugal dub: Quimbé *Latin American Spanish dub: Leonardo García *Italian dub: Marco Balbi *Polish dub: Adrian Perdjon Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Rubalt vs. Bikal *Rubalt vs. Monna *Rubalt vs. Piccolo ;Manga *Rubalt vs. Android 17 Trivia *His name comes from the word . *Given his background, his fighting style is presumably based on real life CQC. *In the anime, Rubalt is the penultimate member of his team to be eliminated, in the manga, however, he is the second. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Rubalt Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased